Den Norsken Sangen 26
, |presenters = Kåre Magnus Bergh Heidi Ruud Ellingsen |host = |vote = 100% televoting |entries = 10 |winner = "Aliens" by Emilie Adams |prev = 25 |next = 27 }}Den Norsken Sangen 26 was the twenty-sixth edition of the Norwegian music competition that selected Norway's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 29. The selection had only one Final held in Oslo. Emilie Adams was declared the winner of the selection with her song "Aliens" recieving 76.88% from the Norwegian televoting and got therefore the right to represent her country in Dublin, Ireland. Information NRK confirmed on 12 July 2019 the Norwegian participation in the North Vision Song Contest 29. Aside from their participation, the Head of Delegation also confirmed that Den Norsken Sangen 26 would take place in order to select the country's 29th entrant. "We trust our selection system as it hasn't changed since the fourth edition and has brought us to 24 finals out of 26 participations. But we're thinking of doing some changes in the format and the voting system." he stated. A submission period was opened by NRK between 12 July and 17 July 2019. Songwriters of any nationality were allowed to submit entries, while performers of the selected songs would be chosen by NRK in consultation with the songwriters. In addition to the public call for submissions, NRK reserved the right to directly invite certain artists and composers to compete. At the close of the deadline, 456 submissions were received. Ten songs were selected for the competition by a jury panel consisting of Jan Fredrik Karlsen (music producer), Marie Komissar (NRK P3 radio host and music producer), Pia Skevik (NRK P1 radio host and producer) and Stig Karlsen (NRK producer and Den Norsken Sangen project manager). Venue Vallhall Arena is a multi-purpose indoor arena, located in Valle-Hovin, Oslo, Norway. The stadium has a capacity of 5,500 people, during matches. The Tippeligaen club Vålerenga uses the arena for training and friendly matches in the winter off-season. It is currently used mostly for football matches. The arena also serves as an event arena. The arena is also a well-known concert hall, with a capacity of 12,500 people. It's not far away from Valle Hovin, an outdoor concert arena. Hosts Heidi Ruud Ellingsen (actor and artist) and Kåre Magnus Bergh (TV host) hosted the final for a second time together. Kåre had already hosted 5 selections in the past. Acts presentation The competing acts and songs were revealed on 21 July 2019 during a press conference at NRK studios, presented by Heidi Ruud Ellingsen and Kåre Magnus Bergh and broadcast online at nrk.no. The line-up included nine songs in English and one song in Norwegian language. SKAAR and Ruben returned to the national selection for a second and third attempt respectively. SKAAR came second in the last edition while Ruben had been placed 4th and 7th in his previous attempts. Final Ten songs competed at the final on 30 July 2019. Emilie Adams managed to get the highest score from the Norwegian televoting, 1.25% higher than runner-up Ruben and win the final with the song "Aliens". Voting NRK decided to change the voting system for this edition. Only the Norwegian public was able to vote by downloading a special app made for DNS. The audience could vote the songs up or down. The song with the highest percentage was elected as the twenty-sixth winner of the selection and got therefore the right to represent the country in the twenty-ninth edition of the North Vision Song Contest. See also * Den Norsken Sangen * Norway * North Vision Song Contest 29 * Norway in the North Vision Song Contest 29 External links * Final Thread * Final Recap Category:NVSC 28 national selections Category:Den Norsken Sangen